Be Be Your Love
by alienofextraordinaryability
Summary: And everybody's talking how I can't, can't be your love. But I want, want, want to be your love. Want to be your love for real.


_A/N: Yes, yes, I have started yet another fic. I was watching Valentine's Day a few days ago, and really liked the Julia/Reed (Jennifer Garner/Ashton Kutcher) storyline. This story isn't going to be exactly like theirs, but it will have a few similarities. I'll definitely get into more detail about what happened during their high school years, and will be writing from both Quinn and Finn's perspectives. Hope you like it!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Glee characters.**

**

* * *

**_**Chapter One: It Never Changed For Me, It Will Always Be**_

"I'm gonna ask Rachel to marry me." The words catch her completely off guard. She spits the coffee she had been drinking all over the kitchen counter, coughing violently. In a moment he's standing behind her, patting her back carefully. "You okay?" he questioned, concerned. With a mere nod of her head she sucked in a deep breath, swallowing roughly.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." she assured him, rubbing her chest gently. "Could you repeat that first thing you said?"

"What? That I'm going to propose to Rachel?"

"Yeah, that…" she mumbled, trying to mask the disapproval in her tone.

"You don't think I should…" Finn sighed softly, running a hand through his hair. "Look, I know you don't like Rachel but you had to see this coming." She rolled her eyes lightly, that was quite an understatement. She had honestly tried to be friends with Rachel, for Finn's sake, she just couldn't do it. Whenever the three were in the same vicinity Rachel would drape herself all over Finn, 'claiming' what was 'rightfully hers.' It made her sick to her stomach, and she still had yet to rid herself of the fierce ache in her heart every time he told Rachel he loved her. After years of ignoring her more than obvious feelings, she had finally managed to admit to herself that she was still in love with Finn Hudson.

"I'm sorry, I just don't think she's the right person for you." she said quietly, her frown softening as she looked up at him. He looked like a wounded puppy, and she felt guilty for not acting more enthused about the whole thing.

"Just forget I said anything about it. I figured that at least my best friend would be supportive but apparently I was wrong." He grabbed his jacket off the counter, walking away from her in long strides.

"Finn…wait!" she called, hurrying after him. "I'm sorry." She grasped his hand in her own, her other hand tugging his chin gently, forcing him to look at her. "If you're happy, then I'm happy. I can put aside my hatred for her if this is _really_ what you want."

"It is." Quinn swore she heard a hint of doubt in his voice, but she figured it was merely wishful thinking on her part.

"Okay. Then I'm behind you a hundred percent." Her smile was filled with false sincerity, but he either didn't notice or chose to ignore it.

"Thank you. It really does mean a lot to me." A content sigh fell from her lips as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her snugly against his chest.

"I just…I need you in my life." she mumbled, clutching onto him. His lips pressed into her hair, laughing softly as he pulled her closer.

"I'm right here…I always will be." he whispered, closing his eyes and breathing her in. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, breathing in his smell.

"Promise?" Vulnerability was something Quinn didn't express often, she hated being seen as weak. But she couldn't help it; Finn wanted to get married…to someone who wasn't her.

"I promise." His hand cupped the back of her head, his fingertips tangling in her hair. "I love you, Quinn." Those three words normally would've made her heart leap, but their prior conversation reminded her that he loved her as a friend. Just a friend.

"I love you too." The words came out in one quick breath of air, filled with an emotion Finn was too naïve to identify. Being in love with your best friend was tough, and Quinn knew that better than anyone. But she was _Quinn Fabray_…and she refused to lose the guy she loved to Rachel Berry. After all, all's fair in love and war.

* * *

_A/N: Reviews are always appreciated!_


End file.
